


I never thought I would come of age

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 20: Sex Work, MasturbationSteve is a phone sex operator and one evening, Billy calls.





	I never thought I would come of age

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about this one but it's been sitting in my drafts for a while now and I decided just to get it out now. Hope you enjoy :)

In hindsight, Steve can’t really tell how he ended up in that particular job. Being what is essentially a sex worker sure isn’t something he wears with particular pride, although he isn’t ashamed of it either. It paid well, getting a bunch of dudes and on the rarer occasion girls off via phone. After his father cut him off, Steve needed to find a way to afford his education and he stumbled found the job offer online. 

It was win/win really. He didn’t depend on stupid housing and roommates and could afford a nice flat to live on his own which was preferable in his line of work. A roommate going his daily business wouldn’t do well when Steve tried to sell some sort of fantasy. That shit would get him unemployed in a heartbeat.

Steve is fairly good at what he does. He’s always enjoyed sex and wasn’t particularly shy about it either. So, when a guy talked to him about sucking his dick or wanted Steve to lead the way, that was easy. Opened his eyes, too. It merely took a few weeks on the new jobs and Steve was out and about, hooking up with guys to know what he was talking about all the time and also because he was fucking curious. Apart from a few heated moments as a teen, Steve really didn’t have his share of gay experience as a kid. He never thought he’d be into that sort of thing but right now, getting it on with a hot dude was Steve’s favorite pastime. 

Steve works most evenings and a lot of time over the weekends, too. He gets a schedule via mail every Monday and usually, that works out perfectly for him.

On this particular Thursday night, Steve was running a bit late and barely managed to catch his breath inside his apartment before his phone went off. He took off his jacket and accepted the call.

Sometimes he thinks of a different name, something sexier but he’s kind of in a rush right at that moment. “Hello, this is Steve. Who am I talking to?” He tries to sound nice at least, do something with his voice to make it sound sexy even though it feels a bit ridiculous. He’s pretty sure, he’ll never quite shake that feeling off.

“Holy shit, that you, Harrington?”

Steve hangs up immediately. He’s not supposed to do that and will probably hear about it when he talks with his boss but he really couldn’t help the impulse to flee when Hargrove’s voice was on the other line.

There’s another call about ten minutes later. By then, Steve had managed to calm his nerves a bit. 

“Hey, this is Steve,” he answers, again.

“Hey, babe.”

Steve freezes. Of course, this is Billy again. Judging by the town of that guy’s voice, he knows exactly what’s up.

“You know you pay for every minute on this line, do you?”, Steve asks because he thinks this is what will get Billy off his ass.

“Knew that the first time I called, too. You gonna give me what I’m clearly paying for then, Stevie?”

Steve sighs, tries not to let this all go to his head. He’s pretty sure, Hargrove is just playing with him, maybe trying to lose his job even. Who knows? So maybe, playing along will help him out here. “Have any preferences?”, Steve asks.

“Just… gimme the whole fantasy, I guess. What are you saying when some dude calls?”

Steve sighs. So far, this isn’t what he expected from Billy but it gets him a little curious.

“I just… mostly ask about their day first.” 

“Think we can skip this part.”

“Okay, then. Uh- well, I’m making myself comfortable, usually. Spread out on the couch or… my bed.”

“That’s more like it. Tell me what are you wearing?”

He’s not sure if Billy is guessing how such a conversation would go or actually asking.

Steve smirks, kind of intrigued by this already. “Not much, honestly.”

“Yeah sure, you’re operating in your favorite pair of panties.”

“Only if you’re into that. Nah, but like a loose shirt and boxers.”

“If I tell you to undress?”

Steve thinks about just doing the talking right now. But the fact that it’s Billy kind of does something to him. “Give me a second,” he says and then he takes off the shirt. Takes off his briefs, too and lays back on the couch.

“Holy shit, you actually did it, right?”

“Well, since you’re paying for it.”

“What are you gonna do if I ask you to touch yourself?”

“Wanna find out?”

Billy chuckles on the other end of the line. “Yes.”

Steve feels something hot inside him growing. It shouldn’t feel like this, the familiar voice on the phone. Knowing that Billy is probably only in the line to toy with him. But there is something that’s working for him. Steve runs a finger down his chest.

“I haven’t touched myself yet. But I want to,” Steve says, being pretty honest there. At this point, he can watch as his dick fills in, to full hardness.

“I want you to tease yourself,” Billy says. “Run your hands over your inner thighs, your belly. Don’t want you to touch your cock.”

“Okay,” Steve breathes. He does as Billy has told him, feels his breath going heavier with want.

“Are you hard for me, Steve?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve nods even though Billy can’t see him.

“That what you’re telling all your callers though, isn’t it? How their voice is enough to get you hard and desperate for them? How much you’d wish for them to be there even though you both know that’s a lie.”

“Billy,” Steve says though he isn’t quite sure, what argument he even wants to form right then. “I guess, you’re right for most parts,” he settles. “I don’t think they mind though. Only a couple of guys ever asked me to meet them.”

“You ever did that?”

Steve should lie but it feels wrong to do so. “Once,” he admits instead. “He had a nice voice. Sounded hot.”

Billy chuckles. “You let him fuck you? Played out what you fantasized over on the phone before?”

Steve can’t help but smile at the memory. “Fucked him,” he says. “It was nice. One-time-thing though. It’s weird when there was payment involved before. He asked if he should pay me afterward. Kinda put me off.”

“To be honest, I didn’t ever think, I’d speak to you like this.”

“Really? Tommy didn’t hint my new job to you or something?”

“Don’t think I’ve talked to that idiot for months.”

“First-time caller?”, Steve asks.

“What’s the best answer to that, pretty boy?”

Steve smiles. “So not the first time,” he figures. “I’m surprised, you know? That it’s you.”

“Could say the same. Always figured, you’d end up with Wheeler once she got her rocks off with Byers.”

Steve snorts. “Yeah, I mean we’re still friends but I’m pretty sure that was never for me anyway.”

“Never thought you could be into dudes.”

“Could say the same of you.” “Did you… Did you ever think of me back then?”

A frown appears between Steve’s brows. “You were kind of hard to miss,” he says.

“You know what I mean.”

Steve lets out a long breath. He didn’t lie so far so why start now? “I must have been blind to not see how hot you were. That time you worked at the pool? I mean, are you kidding?”

Billy laughs, warm and bubbly now. “Shit. Kinda wish I’d known back then.”

“Weren’t you dating Heather?”

“Couple of weeks, yeah. I mean… I’m mean, I'm not-“

“Not what?”

“Straight?”

“Oh. Well, figures that it didn’t work out then.”

“Steve.” “Hm?”

“I don’t mind the money thing, that’s- I just think I should… Call someone else for this? Probably would feel a bit weird, now.”

Steve sits up quickly, almost knocks a glass off the table.

“I mean, it’s your choice, I’ve… I mean, if you want, we could talk about what would have happened if we weren’t so fucking stupid back then. Plus I’m already naked, so…”

Billy hesitates but the sigh he lets out sounds pretty content to Steve. “I guess you are. Would be a waste if we didn’t take advantage of that.”, Billy says. “What would you have done then? Back in the day.”

“Could have picked you up after a pool shift, while your skin was warm and smelt like chlorine. With my parents never home, it wouldn’t have been anyone’s concern. I’d just… take you to my room, get my hands on you.”

“Fuck,” Billy curses. Steve can hear clothes being shuffled. “Would have let you. If it’s you? Anything you’d asked me to.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah?”

“I was obsessed with you.” Billy exhales louder now and Steve’s pretty sure, he’s touching himself so he wraps his fingers loosely around his dick.

“I wouldn’t have wasted any time,” Steve continues. “Get you in my bed, quickly. I’d straddle you, get my hands on your chest. Looked so ripped, made me so jealous… everyone looked at you- Want to touch that.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Billy lets out a small grunt. “I’d get my fingers in your hair, probably. Always looked perfect to grab. You still have it like that?”

“Bit shorter. But enough to grab for sure,” Steve assures him. “God, make me so hard, wanna feel you. I’d make my way down your body, pull those trunks right down.”

“Not wasting any time, I see,” Billy chuckles. “God, I’m touching myself right now. I’m so hard, I’d be so hard for you, begging for you to get your hands on me. Please, baby.” The last few words a merely a moan and Steve can’t believe they’re actually doing this.

“Seen your dick in the shower,” Steve says. “I’d wanna get my mouth on you immediately. Wrap my lips around you and swallow you down. Wanna taste you.” “Bet you’re so good like that,” Billy says, breathless. “Bet you’d let me fuck your mouth, till your choking.”

“Yeah, fuck, want that,” Steve closes his eyes, fastening his strokes on himself. “I’m so close just thinking about that. Your hands in my hair, pulling me down till you fill my throat. Till I can't breathe and there’s only you.”

“Wanna come down your throat,” Billy says. He’s moaning. Steve can hear all sorts of filthy noises through the phone.

“Yeah, Billy, please. Want you to come, wanna taste you,” Steve can’t help his own moaning at this point.

That’s when he hears Billy truly fall apart. At first, he’s cursing under his breath, no words for Steve to make out. “God, fuck, Steve, I’m coming. Please…”

Steve quickens up his own strokes to get himself over the edge too, can’t hold out any longer himself. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Fuck, you’re so hot, sound so hot, Billy, holy shit…” Steve groans and curves his back off the couch as thick ropes land on his chest and belly. “Jesus, you made me come so hard...”

“You made a mess, pretty boy?”, Billy asks.

“Yeah. Fuck. Wish you were here, help me clean up.” He can hear Billy chuckle on the other end of the line.

What comes is a moment of silence, of listening to each other’s breaths.

“Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“You mind if I save your number on my private cell? Maybe we could meet up sometime.”

“No. I mean, do that, please. I’d like to meet you.” “Great.” Steve smiles. “Can’t wait.”

When Billy hangs up, Steve is smiling. He’s also quick to write an e-mail to his boss and hopefully be able to pretend there were technical difficulties or something. He doesn’t feel like Billy should be paying for that call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can always scream at me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Title is from the song Young Adult Friction by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart.


End file.
